The need for research on interventions and salutations for eliminating the health disparities that exist for persons with intellectual and developmental disabilities (I/DD) have recently been stressed. However, there exists no comprehensive review and analysis of the current literature and scientific evidence on health promotion issues as they relate to people with I/DD for researchers, educators, and clinicians to base curriculum or interventions. Thus, the members of the Health Promotion and Prevention Committee of the American Association on Mental Retardation (AAMR) have proposed a national conference to address the state of scientific evidence concerning health promotion topics as they relate to the population of persons with I/DD. The objectives of this conference are: (a) to identify leading topics of health promotion that affect both the general population and persons with I/DD, (b) to invite leading medical and research experts in health promotion and/or I/DD to present the current scientific evidence concerning these topics of health promotion as they relate to persons with I/DD, (c) to organize the current evidence in a systematic manner, in keeping with federal agencies and national organizations that have recommended such systems, (d) to make recommendations for future research and practice as dictated by the available literature and scientific evidence, and (e) to disseminate this information in an edited book consisting of the conference proceedings and published by AAMR, audiotapes of the conference, and a written synopsis of the conference. The methodology used for the preparation of the papers will be that used for the analysis of scientific evidence (AHRQ, 1997; Butler & Campbell, 2000). It is expected that this initial effort will address the absence of critical health promotion and prevention information and inform research initiatives, policy, clinical practice, and health care outcomes.